Chara vs Yukari
Summary Left Section chooses Chara Right Section chooses''' Yukari''' No Research WHO WINS? GO! 'Pre-Fight' Chara is holding a knife on their hands, the Knifes comes down at the very fate of "Undertale" itself. Chara says, "Lets erase and destroy this very pointless World, we have reached the very Absolute, their is nobody that can stop us", Chara brings down the Knife, and destroyed the entire Reality itself. Chara glitches through the Game Files, and now they are glitch through of Corrupted Undertale where all the files are glitched. They glitch their way into Touhou. Cirno the Idiot, saw the sky turn black red. She thought it was the Scarlet Mist that the Vampires from the Scarlet Devil Mansion did to cover the fate of light from Gensokyo. But really, it was a Glitch in 2hu's System. Chara came crashing down, the effect shaked the entire 2hu Multiverse, even shaking the Youkai Barrier. Cirno came down, looking at a dark shadow, a silent soft creepy horrifying blood-chilling Red smile face, came. Cirno horrified, Cirno was paranoid, couldn't move and Chara came down, going closer and closer. Chara says to Cirno, lets destroy this pointless world, lets rule and erase and move to the next. Cirno throat gripped, and denied. Chara laughs significantly hard, and stabs the grip of the neck of Cirno, Cirno was bleeding intensely, the students, witnessed and horrified, only saw the miserable pain, and Cirno passed away from intense bleeding to the grip of her neck. Cirno's educated students reported to Reimu Hakurei, they said a dark shadow with a creep face came, they all went to the bathroom like it was a hurricane, they've all heard and witnessed the conversation, when they went out, they saw blood covering across the entire room. When Reimu arrived, almost all every Youkai was slaughtered in cold blood, the only two who remained was her and Yukari, Chara holds a knife and took that fast to slaughter all. Yakari walks not giving a single fuck while drinking her tea, which is brands she got from Undertale from Toriel during manipulating the Boundaries of the file system. Chara confronts Yukari, and says we are going to take this pointless world and corrupt it on our hands. Chara wants to gives a handshake to Yukari, saying we are the absolute, we are going to rule this world, we will move to the next and rule all worlds. Yukari gave no fucks and Chara hears something, sounds like an Earthquake to me, but it was a Train, one of Yukari's SpellCards, It traveled so fast Chara went crashing. FIGHT Who Wins? Chara becomes seriously pissed, Chara holds a Knife, pierce Yukari in the hand, Yukari summons an infinite spell Card danmaku, all blast head toward Chara, Chara fiercely Dodges. Chara holds a Knife, walks to Yukari, and Bitchslaps her. Yukari manipulates the Boundaries of Gravity, everything seems to be flying up on the sky. Chara jumps fiercely over the flying objects, "Chara says, THIS WORLD IS POINTLESS AND MEANINGLESS". Yukari bends the rules, the Surface of Gensokyo now doesn't have any resistance of energy, they'd move to the middle of the Earth's Core within seconds. Yukari grabs Chara by manipulating Telekensis, bleeds Chara, and Chara dies. Chara with DETERMINATION, is willing to not give up, and comes back, understanding all of the events of what had happened. Yukari kills Chara yet again. This battle goes on, during this time, Humanity itself would've prershed extinct already. Yukari would've just destroyed the 5th Dimensional Multiverse already, but Yukari wanted to defeat Chara with a Fashion sense of Game-Style. Chara attempts to take Yukari soul, Yukari slams Chara down with Ice Manipulation. Chara stuck, and Yukari summons Danmaku into Chara blasting Chara. Chara extremely Injured, Yukari creates an event of a Infinite 4th Dimensional Black Hole heading toward Gensokyo. Chara's Soul already stuck, Yukari says "SEE YA BITCH", Yukari BFRS her into the 11th-Dimension and Chara gets sucked in the Infinite 4th Dimensional Black Hole. K.O Yukari walks, drinking Tea in the 11th Dimension, while Chara corpse and Mental Soul has been devoured by the 4D Black Hole that Yukari manipulated the event of. '''Note: '''Sorry, but this is rushed because I'm too lazy to work on it. Who do you want to win? *Chara *Yukari Category:What If Battles Category:Touhou vs Undertale Battles Category:Game vs Game Battles Category:Female vs Female Battles Category:Uselessnoob245 Category:Completed Battles